


Eruption

by maq_moon



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge, Recurrence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maq_moon/pseuds/maq_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends look on as the Jupiter Refinery collapses, reminiscing and making predictions.</p>
<p>FYJA Challenge 12- Outside Perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruption

**Author's Note:**

> I generally dislike writing OCs, but there was nothing to be done for it. I think she's innocuous enough ;)

_**Eruption** _

 

                How could this creature be Seraphi Abrasax?

                She had the coloring and build, yes, but that was it. She had no sense of decorum, decency, or pride. Her manners were atrocious. She wore clothing that would shame a beggar man. She plodded around, not moving like a lady. Her hands were probably rough. She used words that no proper Entitled would use. "Cool"- what did that even mean? In context, Chameli understood. It was so uncouth.

                Denouncing RegeneX, destroying her beloved son's refinery with the help of a filthy splice. The universe was looking on as the planet was being evacuated and young Balem was nowhere to be seen. Such a waste, Chameli thought. She shook her head. Oh, Seraphi had gotten a bit odd in her final years, but Chameli had never heard of idiosyncrasies carrying over from an Entitled to a Recurrence.

                The hypocritical Aegis looked on, watching their main provider of healing supplies erupt into a volcano of sulfur and red, red, red suffocating clouds.

                Yet how could this _not_ be Seraphi Abrasax?

                The tempestuous goddess would stop at nothing to have her way. Perhaps she had become so desperate that she was actually willing to turn on her favorite child. Her dear friend, dead so long, was reincarnated as this harsh child who destroyed everything she touched and defied all social conventions. Seraphi had never cared what people thought of her. She petted her sons too much and ignored her daughter. She caused scandals with her lovers just because she could.

                The ships left Jupiter, swiftly at first, and then the number began to dwindle. Splices were safe, factory grunts, nothing important, but of little Balem Chameli heard nothing. She recalled the old adage 'no news is good news', but she felt sick nevertheless. If the boy died, Seraphi would be devastated.

                Well, the real Seraphi would. This girl, ignorant and borderline stupid from what Chameli had heard from her contacts on Orous, detested her own children.

                When the portal closed, Seraphi's Recurrence and the dog confirmed safe and Lord Balem classified as missing, Chameli sighed unhappily. She would have to wait for a Recurrence of Balem.

                What fun _that_ would be. A hateful Seraphi wouldn't help him, Titus would go out of his way to make his brother miserable, and Kalique would passive-aggressively make sure that he never regained his present standing. Only she herself could care for the Recurrence, and she would do it. The memory of her friendship with the real Seraphi made it an obligation.

                Of course, if she could somehow acquire Seraphi and remind her of who she truly was, give her back what she'd lost in death, take away her trousers in favor of silk and velvet...

                Chameli watched the last of the explosions on the refinery with a heavy heart. Barely raising a finger, she summoned her valet.

                "I have a job for you."      

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a contribution in the little box!


End file.
